This invention relates to a fire extinguishing system.
It is known from JP-100179782-A to provide a system for dousing a fire including a conduit for extending in the space, a track extending in a longitudinal direction of the conduit, pump means adapted to move on the track and adapted to pump liquid delivered to the conduit, drive means adapted to move the pump means along the track, control means for controlling movement of the pump means relative to the track, including
video means for viewing from a remote station a scene adjacent the pump means.
A problem with such a known system is that it is necessary to provide docking means whereby the pump means is selectively connectable to the conduit.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a system for dousing a fire wherein there is no requirement for such docking means.
The present invention is characterised in that there is provided a trough for receiving liquid from the conduit and the pump means include an inlet adapted to enter into liquid transferred from the conduit into the trough.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system for dousing a fire including a conduit for extending in the space and for delivering a fire extinguishing liquid to the space, a track extending in a longitudinal direction of the conduit, pump means adapted to move on the track and adapted to pump liquid delivered to the conduit, drive means adapted to move the pump means along the track, control means for controlling movement of the pump means relative to the track characterised in that there is provided a trough for receiving liquid from the conduit and the pump means includes an inlet adapted to enter into liquid transferred from the conduit into the trough.
In various preferred embodiments of the invention:
the trough includes a plurality of walls forming a series of compartments.
there is provided a plurality of connecting members for communicating the conduit with the trough, each connecting members being associated with a corresponding one of the compartments.
each of the connecting members is provided with a valve for controlling flow of liquid from the conduit to the trough.
each of the compartments is provided with sensing means for sensing whether level of liquid in the corresponding compartment is at a predetermined level.
each sensing means is adapted to control operation of a corresponding valve.
the inlet is adapted to move from an inoperative position clear of the trough to an operative position entering into the liquid in the trough.
the inlet adapted to enter into liquid is fixed.
video means are included in the controlling means and a video camera is mounted on the pump means.
the track is located on a side of the trough.
the drive means is electrically operated and includes a shoe adapted to engage a conductor rail located on the trough.
the video means is linked with a remote control station by electromagnetic radiation at least on part of the way.
the nozzle is movable in order to direct the jet of water or foam onto the fire and in that the control means are used to move the nozzle.
it comprises a source of light for lighting the scene.
it comprises an arm affixed to the pump means and extending in different directions than the track, the nozzle of the pump means being movable among the arm.
Following is a description, by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings, of one method of carrying the invention into effect.